La Vie Boheme
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Sequel to I won't say I'm in love, it time for Astronema and Zhane's children to lean the truth why the red ranger's hate them. Many x-cross


18 years later, Astronema was have a nice time with Selina, Athena, Ashley, Cassie and Zoisite.

"Clover is starting to worry me; she hanging out with Ares' new warrior" Athena called.

"Athena, Clover is 19 year old. She and Livia been friend sine they were little girls" Selina added.

"I know, but as her mother, I have the right to worry" Athena yelled.

"Athena, my eighteen year old is hanging out with a ninja, a wolf demon, a future girl, an alien, and a wind demon" Astronema agued.

"Yeah, you right" Athena sighed as Astronema get up and went to the balcony to see her husband help their adopted son with his motocross bike. Ecliptor was nearly by and watch; at fist he was not happy with her with Zhane but learn that Zhane was the second son of Dark Specter, he grow okay, because he only Astronema be happy. Astronema then look up to the sky and thought about her daughter, she rare comes home.

"Something wrong, Astronema?" Ashley asked walk to her.

"I think about Martin" Astronema answered.

"You know she okay, my son is with her" Ashley answered.

"Ashley, your son is leader of the brotherhood" Astronema added. They find out Ashley was pregnant from ex-boyfriend, who run away from her and don't pay child support but Ecliptor was there for her and become like husband and son to them.

"Oh, right, but they be okay, we rise them right…I hope" as they both look into the night sky.

Somewhere in Bayville, 6 figures were ruing and jumping to roof.

"We are finish with the mission, master; I will be back at the base in minter with Nadira, Ryoko and Kagura" a figure said into a phone.

"Yes, bottle of sake has my name on it back at the base" another figure cheered as a second figure ground.

"Ryoko, pleases, last time ya had a bottle of that, Ah had ta pull ya out of the bar" the figure added as last three figure laugh.

"Rogue right, Ryoko, you do get dunk quickly then my nails get do" a third voice smiled.

"Nadira, you put about ¾ of the nail print on your nails" a fourth voice joked.

"Funny" Nadira called when they hear shuffling cards.

"Amis **(1)**, shut your months and let go" the last figure yawed as everyone nodded when Karai, the first figure, Ryoko, Kagura, and Nadira teleport away.

"Head back to the Institute, sugar?" Rogue asked.

"No, cherie, go stay at Brotherhoods" Martin answered.

"Maybe, ya should go home" Rogue said. "Yar mama may be worry about ya".

"Je sais **(2)**, but she needs time with dad, not her children".

"Ya hide something?"

"No" as Rogue look at her, "Find, Andros, the jack that was my dad's best friend, threat me not to retune home or he kill one of you guys so I stay Lance's, or with Karai, or Nadira or you"

"Why dose he hate ya and yar brother?"

"Work on it, I think it his daughter or his wife, she dose hate my family"

"Maybe she wants brake the family apart"

"Yeah, it late, you should back" as Rogue bow and then jump to the east while Martin teleport away.

At the Brotherhoods' house, Martin landing on the ground then threw a pebble to a window.

"Lance" Martin whispered as another window open.

"Martin, do you know what time it is?" a woman asked look at her.

"Yeah, but I need a place crush, Mystique" Martin answered as the woman know as Mystique sigh and close. "Thanks Mystique" as the front door opens.

"Come on, you can stay in my room with me, the boys are out" Mystique called.

"Where are they?" Martin asked as they walk into Mystique's room.

"I don't know" Mystique answered while Martin take off her trench coat and put it on back of a chair.

"If I know Lance, he may be trying to Kitty's love…again" Martin added.

"Maybe you right" Mystique agreed as Martin take off her boots when the door open from downstairs.

"Why were you trying flirt with Kitty, Pietro?" an angry voice asked.

"They back" they called walk down stairs.

"Je pense **(3)**, he trying keeps Kitty from you" Martin joked.

"Yo, it Mart" a green short teen called.

"Hey Toad" Martin smiled as they high five each other when she come down.

"What are you doing here?" Pietro asked run up to her.

"Stay the night; I keep low on power to teleport back to the Institute, and I close to fight Jean" Martin called.

"Martin, your mom called couple hours ago, she want you come home tomorrow and I have to go with you to see my mom and dad" Lance called.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Martin, she wants to see you, I mean, you rare go home" Lance answered.

"I can't, tomorrow; I have a meeting with the council" Martin called quickly.

"No, you had the meeting today" Lance added. "You know, we grow up together, I have to agree with my parents that you need to go home" as Martin bite her low lip.

"Damn it, Lance, I be threat not to retuned home because of Andros and his family are use my friends' lives against me" Martin yelled as a green light appear behind her.

"He doing what?" a voice asked as Martin and Lance hide behind Fred.

"Ecliptor, what bring you here?" Fred asked.

"I come to check on my son when I hear a pharaoh answer her mother's question about not retune home" Ecliptor answered when look at Lance and Martin.

"Dad, clamed down, we told Astronema, Zhane and mom tomorrow" Lance called as Martin nodded.

"Martin, why do you keep this secret from us?" Ecliptor asked as everyone nodded.

"You been keep secrets from me and Dustin about why Andros hate my family" Martin answered.

"You can ask your mother and father that when you come and visit tomorrow" Ecliptor called as Martin went back upstairs. "Lance, keep a good on her" as Lance nodded while Ecliptor teleport.

"Nigh, everyone" Toad called while everyone walks upstairs.

Next morning, in Mystique's room, Martin was look out the window when a light appear behind her.

"What do you wants, Arlene?" Martin asked without look.

"I hear what you told to Ecliptor. My father sent me to tell you, Karai's live hangs in your hands" Arlene answered as Martin look at her with flame in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Martin asked while her hands start to turn into fire.

"My father tell you if you dare to told anyone why you can't retune home, he start get one of girls, and sine Karai is older matter, she go fist" Arlene answered as Martin tackled her and they broke the door.

"What the hell?" Pietro asked run out of his room to see Martin and Arlene fight. "Lance, Arlene here, and she and Martin are tried to kill each other"

"What?" Lance yelled run to them in his jeans and undershirt. "Martin, Arlene, stop" run to them when someone get to them before him.

"Blond, stop or I give you 3 hours of not stop Danger Room" a voice called throw Arlene to one side of the house and hold Martin. Arlene gets up and looks at Martin with hate in her eyes then teleport way to her father.

"Logan, what bring you here?" Martin asked.

"Mystique calls me and told me to bring you some clothes" Logan called.

"Thanks" Martin thanked grabbing the bag full of her clothes.

"And Shock over there told me about you not going home" Logan added. "Why do you tell anyone?" as Martin look away.

"My friends' lives were in dangers, what am I supposed? Stand around and let it happen" Martin answered.

"No, you should tell your family" Mystique added.

"I know, my father wound handing it" Martin called.

"Come on, blond, we need to leave" Lance ordered put on a shirt.

"May I get dress first?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, may it quick" Lance answered as Martin run to the bathroom and throw Pietro out, who was wear a towel around his waist.

"Nice" Logan called as Pietro run to his room.

"Okay. Really" Martin called walk out of the bathroom.

"Let go" Lance called as they walk out to his jeep. "You know what do to" as Martin put her hands on the jeep and focus her power to teleport them and the jeep to Angle Grove.

In Angle Grove, Martin let go of the jeep when they appear.

"Man, I never use that mush power before" Martin called get into the jeep.

"What about the one time when you had to teleport everyone?" Lance asked start the jeep.

"When was that?"

"When we were fight off Magneto's Acolytes"

"Yeah, that was when I was leaven too" as they get to Martin's house.

"Open the grate" as Martin push in her number to get in.

"Let hope Ecliptor don't told my parents" as Lance drove in.

"If I know my dad, he _did_ tell your parents" as he pack in front of the door.

"You right" get out when a red light appear in front of them.

"I though I told you not to come back" a voice called.

"Get lost, Andros" Martin ordered.

"You now know that you put your friends' lives in danger" Andros added. He was the former red ranger but now his son, Will is red ranger.

"My friends can hand themselves, we are the student of Oroku Saki" Martin yelled.

"He nothing but an evil lord, who wants money and use 6 girls to take it" Andros added.

"Watch what your said about Master Saki" Lance yelled stand next to Martin.

"Why should I watch what I said?" Andros asked. "You a bastard child, your real father run way from and your mother is nothing but a whore" as Lance made the ground shock.

"Now you did it" Martin yelled jumping out of the away.

"What is going on here?" another voice asked as Martin look up to the door and saw her father, Zhane Hawks. "Lance, clamed down and Andros, get the hell off my land" as Lance stop.

"I came here to saw Martin" Andros lied.

"Andros, you once my friend but when you use my daughter's friends' lives, I draw the line" Zhane added.

"You should marring Christine but no, you marrying a bitch" Andros said as Martin was reach into her coat to get a card.

"I marrying Astronema because I love her more than life itself" Zhane called.

"Diana's grandfather and your grandfather made a deal that you two should wedding but no, you marrying to Astronema, a bitch who only want power" Andros added as Martin change the card.

"None talk about my mother that way" Martin wandered throw the card to Andros and watch as it exploded.

"I be back" Andros called teleport way.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Hawks" Lance apologized while bow.

"Lance, Martin, don't never listen to him" Zhane ordered.

"Okay, dad" Martin called. "Where is mom?" look around.

"She went out shopping with Ashley and Selina" Zhane answered.

"When do they leave?" Lance asked.

"Around seven this morning" Zhane answered. "They be back soon" as Martin and Lance nodded.

"Who else here?" Martin questioned look around, having a strong something was watch them.

"No…wait, Clover was here but she went to barn about 5 minutes before you two show up" Zhane answered as Martin walk back way.

"Hello Chomper" Martin moaned when something jump on her and start to lick her. It was an 8 month old T-rex "Nice to see you, too" tire to get him off her. "Clover, help, he weight a ton" as a girl runs to them with a dinosaur beside her.

"Chomper, off" the girl ordered as the t-rex get off. "Nice to see you again, after you rejoin the X-men" help Martin up.

"I don't rejoin, Clover" Martin recalled to Clover, the princess of the gods and goddess, she is 19 year old, has brown hair, grey eyes, and has the power to talk to dinosaurs and a mortal.

"Then why are you staying there?" Clover asked helps Martin up. She knows what buttons for Martin.

"It not any of your bussing" Zhane called. "And beside, you need to go home, your mother found a dead dinosaurs again in the throne room" as Clover look over to the dinosaur.

"Luna, I told you, Chomper and parents not to leaven your food out" Clover wailed to a Velociraptar, who said back in her voice. "You know how my mother is" as Luna nodded. "Ma, pa, we going" as two adult t-rexes walk to her. "See you later" open a portal.

"Told Livia to come and meet the girls and me at the club, you can come to" Martin ordered.

"Will do" Clover said walk into the portal with the dinosaurs.

"Thought she never leaves" Lance joked.

"She not that bad" Zhane called.

"I was talk about raptor" Lane answered. He saw all the Jurassic Park movies and knows better to tack off a raptor.

"Luna mean no harm if you don't harm Clover" Martin added.

"Get in the house, both of you" Zhane ordered. He not happy that his father creating dinosaurs for his children.

"Okay, dad" Martin called walk into the house with Lance.

In the house, Martin had a good feeling for be home after a long time.

"Martin" a voice called as Martin looks up the stairs and saw Zoisite and beside her was a young blown hair girl.

"Hey, Zoisite, Isa" Martin greeted as the girl name Isa or Isabella hugged her.

"What be you home?" Isabella asked.

"I come home to see my family, princess" Martin answered. Isabella was the princess of the Negaverse. She is too Sailor Earth.

"We hear what Andros been doing, we saw you stand up to him" Zoisite added.

"I must was surprise Clover or her dinosaurs attack her" Isabella informed.

"Clover may have one of her uncles' temper but she stay out of my bussing" Martin answered.

"She has a point" Isabella matted followed Martin to her room.

In Martin's room, the door open and Martin walk with Isabella close behind.

"Have those dreams coming back again?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, the professor looks on my mind and saw the dreams. He has worked on what it mean" Martin answered.

"Have you told your grandfather?"

"Yeah, he sound scare, said he don't know"

"Okay, what about this club, you told Clover to told Livia?"

"I call the girls and told them to meet us at the club around 7 tonight, you coming?"

"Will I miss for the world? I in, and beside that the time Andros and his family go there" slap each other hands when Zoisite walk in.

"Princess, it time to leave, your mother needs you" Zoisite called with a bow.

"Come, Zoisite, see you and girls at 7" Isabella smiled walk to Zoisite, who close door when Isabella walk out.

"Martin" a voice called from the window so Martin open the window and saw her brother and step-cousin.

"Hey, Dus, James" Martin greeted jump off the window and down to them.

"Good to have you back" Dustin hugged his baby sister.

"It so bored without you" James smiled give his cousin a hug.

"What do you two do when I not here?" Martin asked.

"Want to see?" Dustin asked as Martin nodded so Dustin and James get everything set up. It was from Lion King

"Hyenas. I hate hyenas. So what's the plan for getting past those guys?" Dustin asked to James next to him.

"Live bait" James answered.

"Good idea… HEY!" Dustin yelled look at him.

"Come, Timon, you and Pumbaa, you guys have creating a diversion" James ordered.

"Want do you want me to do? Dress and drag and do the hula?" Dustin asked as James nodded so light flash off the come back on and Dustin was now wearing a hula grass skirt and coconut bar. "Luau. If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Pumbaa here, 'cause he's a tasty treat. Come on down and dine. On this tasty swine. All you gotta is get in line. Are you achin'..." point to James who was laid on his belly like a pig.

"Yup, yup, yup" James smiled.

"For some bacon?" Dustin asked.

"Yup, yup, yup" James answered.

"He's a big pig" Dustin called.

"Yup, yup" James answered again.

"You can be a big pig, too. Oy" Dustin finished as Martin laughed her head off.

"You two make me laugh when I sad" Martin smiled.

"I don't want a sad little sister" Dustin called hugged her when they hear a car horn. "Oh no, they back and with bags" hiding behind Martin.

"I go see Mom" Martin smiled walk away from them.

In font of the house, Zhane was helping with bags when Martin uses her power to levitation them.

"Martin, what is the rule?" Zhane asked look at Martin, who was force on the bags.

"Only use your power for fight not for games" Martin answered put the bags down.

"Zhane let her fun" Astronema smiled see her daughter for a long time.

"Hi, mom" Martin greeted as Astronema hugged her.

"Ecliptor told me what Andros be threat to do" Astronema said. "Why do you told us?" let go of Martin.

"I was a fear what he does them" Martin answered not looking into her mother's eyes.

"You, the daughter of a strong warrior and a powerfully princess a fear?" a voice asked as Martin roll her eyes and true to see Clover with a woman in her 20th.

"Hey, Clover, Livia" Martin greeted them.

"So what happen tonight?" Livia asked.

"Let talk inside" Martin ordered push them into the house.

In the house, in the live room, Martin closes the double doors.

"So what happen at the club tonight?" Livia asked.

"We going to bother Andros and his family" Martin answered as Clover nodded.

"So good, count me in" Clover smiled.

"I guess Clover is going, I have to go" Livia answered. She was like Clover's bodyguard but not that mush because of the dinosaurs.

"Good, bring your brother, Clover" Martin ordered when a light appear on the couch.

"Did someone call for me?" a voice asked.

"Yes… Darieno" Clover answered to her step-brother, Darieno, the really son of Athena, she give birth to him but he was take away at the age of 3 years.

"Then told me what up?" Darieno asked as Clover told him. "I'm in" as Clover smiled.

"Then see you guys at 7" Martin grinned open the door and walk.

"So Eve, are you coming?" Darieno asked.

"Fist of all, yes, and second, Clover use that name" Eve answered.

"Sorry, I though we know each other for about a year, I can call you by that name" Darieno said as Clover walk out know that was going to be at fight.

In Martin's room, Martin gets out the shower when Clover comes in.

"Hey, I change in here" Martin called walk into her closet that was a walk in, line with many clothes.

"Sorry, but Darieno and Eve are at it again" Clover answered sat down on Martin's bed.

"So? She sleeps with your uncle Ares" Martin added.

"Shut up about that" Clover signs. "They fight again"

"Come on, get dress, we leave to go to the club" Martin ordered as Clover change her pants to jeans and her Amazon shirt to a black shirt.

"Let go" Clover called walk out as Martin walk out of the close.

Downstairs, Eve was waiting for Clover when Clover jumps on her back.

"We really" Clover smiled.

"Okay, let go and have some fun" Eve called carry Clover to the car where Darieno wait.

"I swear you two acts more like lovers then friends" Martin sign walk to the car when Lance, Dustin and James jump on her.

"You need leaving without us" Lance joked get off and run to the car with Dustin and James behind him.

"Now where the fun been in that if I leave you guys home?" Martin joking walk to the car and let Darieno drive away not know that their family was watch and followed after them.

At the Club, Lance gets out when someone nearly know him down.

"Lance, you coming" the person smiled.

"Nice see you too, Marron" Lance hugged the person.

"Hey Marron" Clover greeted gets out the car.

"Hey Clover" Marron smiled give her a hugged when everyone get out of the car. James saw Clover was hugged Marron.

"Where my hugged, my beloved Clover?" James asked get to get Clover's love.

"Get lost before I have ma or Luna eat you" Clover waned walk into the club.

"Do you have a death wish?" everyone asked at once and walk into the club.

In the club, Marron's older heft-sister was count some money when Martin and the other walk in.

"Hey April" Lace called as the girl look up and saw her cousin, which Martin, Clover, Eve, Dustin, James, Marron and Darieno.

"Hey, I have not sees a blonde nearly month now" April smiled.

"Been in Cairo for Couple weeks" Martin answered.

"Okay, look, Andros and his family is here don't piss them off" April waned walk off.

"Push the tables close to Andros" Martin ordered as everyone did what they were told to do. Karai, Rogue, Nadira, Ryoko and Kagura jump around her.

"Why don't you tell us that son of a bitch was tried to kill us?" Karai asked

"Because I know you fake out" Martin answered as everyone sat down. Rogue's boyfriend, Remy was play cards, Trip, Nadira's boyfriend was look around.

"Look who here? A man without honor" Leonardo, Karai's boyfriend said. Leo hears what was happen. Andros and his family look up and saw Martin smiled evil at them. Isabella come in and sat down next to Lance, who smiled nice to her.

"Father, let me handing this" Arlene called get up as Martin take off her coat and sat down next to her boyfriend, Speedy. Arlene wrapping her arms around him, Martin unwrapping them.

"Go way, Arlene" Martin ordered as Dustin and James stand close to her.

"I come to see why you here" Arlene answered.

"Spent time with my friends" Martin point out.

"Get lost" Arlene ordered "None want you here and want you dead".

"We do and we will died for her" everyone answered as Clover reach behind her to grabbing her staff but Eve and Darieno stop her so Clover throw her water into her face. Everyone start to laugh.

Arlene

You make fun - yet I'm the one

Attempting to do some good

Or do you really want a neighborhood

Where people piss on your

Stoop every night?

Bohemia, Bohemia's

A fallacy in your head

This is Calcutta,

Bohemia is dead as Arlene walk back to her table with Martin mock her but Martin turn to her tables.

Martin

Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes

Lance & Darieno as they stand up.

Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison

Yitgadal v'yitkadash

Martin

Here she lies, no one knew her worth as she fell backward when people catch her and carrying her to the back of the table. Marron throws salt on Martin.

The late great daughter of Mother Earth

On these nights when we as she get back to her foot.

Celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

We raise our glass - you bet your ass to – as Nadira get up and stand on the table as Martin rise a glass of soda when Nadira show little of her butt. Trip slap it as Martin and Nadira share a toss and drank when get off.

La vie Boheme

ALL

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

Martin

To days of inspiration

Playing hookey, making

Something out of nothing

The need to express-

To communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane, going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old Mom and Dad

To riding your bike,

Midday past the three-piece suits

To fruits - to no absolutes-

To Absolute - to choice-

To the Village Voice-

To any passing fad

To being an us for once ... instead of a them!

ALL

La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme as everyone start to dance. Nadira and Rogue dance together. Andros don't like it

Andros

Ahhemm

Nadira

Hey Mister - she's my sister as she pretending to grabbing Rogue's butt when Joker, come around.

Joker

So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad

Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter

And one pasta with meatless balls

Darieno

Eww

Lance

It tastes the same

Eve

If you close your eyes as she cover Clover's eyes.

Joker

And thirteen orders of fries

Is that it here?

ALL

Wine and beer!

Eve & Clover

To hand-crafted beers

Made in local breweries

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo

To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou as they get up and dance on trable like in the movie RENT

Karai & Lance

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion

Creation, vacation as they dance in RENT.

Martin

Mucho masturbation

Karai & Lance

Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

Lance

To Sontag

Marron

To Sondheim

FOUR GIRLS (Isabella, Kitty, Amara and Helen)

To anything taboo

Lance & Darieno

Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage,

Lance

Lenny Bruse

Darieno

Langston Hughes

Nadira

To the stage

BOHEMIANS

To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too.

Martin Karai, Rogue, Nadira, Ryoko and Kagura, the Goth Girls

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

ALL

La vie Boheme

Talia

Sisters?

Nadira & Rogue as they pretending to kiss

We're close

Dustin & James as they jump on the table and give each high five.

Brothers!

Martin, Marron & Eve

Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,

Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein

Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

ALL

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy

Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC

To no shame - never playing the Fame Game as Martin light a pager and give to Lance

Lance as Martin made smoke form his mouth like marijuana.

To marijuana

ALL

To sodomy, it's between God and me

To S & M

Arlene

Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ....... Waiter! As her and her family walk out.

ALL

La vie Boheme

Lance

In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon

will commence immediately following dinner ...

Karai, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,

will perform Native American tribal chants

Backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello -

which she ain't never studied.

Darieno

And Clover will preview her new documentary about her inability

to hold an erection on the high holy days. He did the same thing as Roger in RENT the movie

Clover

And Eve, clad only in bubble wrap,

will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea

being stirred.

And Darieno will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. Darieno try to play a guitar but Clover stop him

That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!"

Trip

Nadira will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub. Nadira get on the table and walk like cat walk.

Nadira

And Marron will recount her exploits as anarchist -

including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T.

virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words. Eve look over at Darieno, who sad and lost in his mind so she went to talk to him.

ALL

"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS"

Eve

Excuse me - did I do something wrong?

I get invited - then ignored all night long

Darieno

I've been trying - I'm not lying

No one's perfect. I've got baggage

Eve

Life's too short, babe, time is flying

I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine

Darieno

I should tell you

Eve

I got baggage too

Darieno

I should tell you

Darieno & Eve

Baggage

ALL

Wine and beer! As Joker come back with their ordered. Darieno hear a beep sound and realize it times to take a pill.

Eve

AZT break as she take out a pill.

Darieno

You?

Eve

Me. You?

Darieno

Evey

"Come with me" Darieno called take Eve's hand and let her out side. Clover saw this and smiled.

"Look like those two are in love" Martin joked take a bite out her cheeseburger.

"Yeah" Clover smiled as she fell something nuzzled her leg. "Here, Chomper" as Chomper get out from under the table and stand next to Clover, who give him some french-fries.

"Clover, you know there human here" April called try to hide Chomper. Mutants were now knows to the world.

"He doesn't anything" Clover said.

"She right, April" Lance called take a sip from his beer.

"That better be root beer" April yelled.

"It is root beer, will I be that stupid?" Joker asked laid a hand on April's shoulder. April know Joker all her life, her grandfather train him, Ridder, Penguin, her Aunt Selina and Uncle Bruce.

"No" April answered walk away when Eve and Darien come back in and start to kiss. "Someone get me a camera" as everyone start to clap from them.

All

TO dance

Eve

No Way To Make A Living, Masochism,

Pain, Perfection,

Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short-

Careers, Eating Disorders as she get on the counter and start to dance.

All

Film

Clover

Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring

Locations,

Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos,

Money, Hollywood And Sleaze as she did the same

[All]

Music

Marron

Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics,

Isolation,

Rhythm, Feeling, Power, Harmony,

And Heavy Competition as doing the same thing as Clover and Eve when April help her down after her dance.

[All]

Anarchy

Lance & Martin

Revolution, Justice, Screaming For

Solutions,

Forcing Changes, Risk, And Danger

Making Noise And Making Pleas as they walk to each other, throw fake punch to each

[All]

To Faggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross

Dressers Too

Martin as she jump to the table

To Me

Rogue

To Me

All

To You, And You And You, You And You

Goth Girls (Martin and her friends)

To People living With, Living With,

Living With

Not Dying From Disease

Let He Among Us Without Sin

Be The First To Condemn

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Karai & Leo (All)

Anyone Out Of The

Mainstream (La Vie Boheme)

Is Anyone In The

Mainstream? (La Vie Boheme)

Anyone Alive - With A

Sex Drive (La Vie Boheme)

Tear Down The Wall

Aren't We All

The Opposite Of War

Isn't Peace...

It's Creation

[All]

Woooooooo!

La Vie Boheme

Viva La Vie Boheme as Chomper starts to growl when Clover gets off the table.

"Chomper what wrong?" Clover asked tries to clam him down.

"He small us" Athena's voice answered as everyone look up and saw their family. Everyone get off the tables.

"We are so much trouble" Clover and Darieno called as Athena take them away.

"Isabella" Isabella's mother called. Her mother is Queen Beryl, Queen of Negaverse.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"What going here?" Queen Beryl asked.

"We have fun" Isabella answered.

"What am I going to do with you?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Let me off the hock?" Isabella answered.

"Nice job but no" Queen Beryl smiled pat Isabella's hair.

"Rina Higurashi" a deep voice yelled.

"Who call mah father?" Rogue asked hide behind Karai, who stand her ground with Kagura and Ryoko as Oroku Saki walk by them with Rouge's father, Ichiro.

"Nadira" a dark voice called.

"Daddy" Nadira smiled as her father, Ransik hugged her.

"Why are you and Trip come here and cause trouble?" Ransik asked wrapping his arms his daughter and her boyfriend's shoulders, who using by now. "Let go so I can talk to you two" teleport away.

"Zhane, I think it time we have Martin and Dustin the _talk _about Andros' hated to us" Astronema called.

"You right, Astronema. It time we told them" Zhane agreed as they watch their children laugh and drink.

"Martin, Dustin, come here" Astronema ordered as Martin and Dustin put their drink down and walk over to their parents.

"Yes?" Martin asked as Dustin pick up a chair for him and sat down when Martin sat on a table behind her.

"It time we tell you why Andros hates us" Astronema answered.

"About time" Dustin muttered as Martin light slips him when Zhane start to told the story.

An hour after Zhane finish, Martin runs outside.

"My father betrothed" Martin sigh sat down.

"Yes, but he pick me over her" Astronema's voice called sat next to Martin.

"Guess he never like his grandfather?"

"Yes, his grandfather never understand love, he believe in arranged marriages"

"Grandfather never believe in that"

"Your grandfather breaks the arranged marriages but his father arranged for Talia's baby sister, but Dark Specter was never agreed to it"

"So dad never marring her but you" as Astronema nodded.

"Andros though it was for the best that Zhane _would _marry Christen but your father chose me over her"

"But you told me and Dustin once, that he breaks your heart and you never want to see him again"

"Yes, but I change my mind when your aunts help me"

"It good to have friends when you need them" as Astronema nodded. "Speak of friends, I better go and start explaining what happen" get up and teleport away in purple light.

"She takes the news away" Zhane's voice called.

"Yeah, she takes over us" Astronema said.

"Do you think we do the right thing and told them?" wrapping an arm around Astronema.

"Yes, they are nearly grow up and start a journey on them only" as they kiss. Dustin was talk with his friends and Martin come and joins him.

On the rooftop, two figures were watch.

"We attack now?" one figure asked.

"No, what about go back in time and rewriting history" the second answered as they teleport when Martin saw them.

**One day, I grow to stop them if I dead **Martin thought as she watches the night sky, now know why Andros hates them

_To be continued._


End file.
